parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
To the Rescue Part 2 (Theodore 'n Simon Rescue Rangers)
"To the Rescue Part 2" is the second episode of Season 2 of Theodore 'n Simon Rescue Rangers. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Luckily, the chipmunks manage to slow their descent and land in a garbage box. They overhear that Negaduck (and his minions) is going to the Chinatown laundromat, hitching a ride in a pizza delivery van that he has tricked into stopping off at the factory and the laundromat. The chipmunks give chase in a wheel, and then a rich couple's limousine. Upon reaching Chinatown, Simon can't resist surfing on a wet scrub brush; this greatly annoys Theodore, who orders him to go home. Theodore then proceeds to follow Negaduck, who meets with the mysterious Jessie and Cassidy to discuss his purchase - a master fighting man named Cyrus. During their discussion (and demonstration) of Cyrus' power, Ron attempts to grab the ruby from Drakken with a makeshift fishing rod a few times, but when the hook grabs on to one of the twins' clothes, Ron's cover was blown, but he is saved when Ash returns surfing on the scrub brushes again. In the massacre that follows, Ron ends up getting a new fedora hat similar to Marty's (this part is strangely cut from later airings and even the DVD release), and Drakken and his men make their retreat as Ash pour soap out of a box, to distract the Twins and the workers by having the fish trapped inside bubbles. Drakken brings Cyrus to a large cargo boat and uses him to get rid of the nearby sailors, unaware that Ron and Ash are right behind him. There, they fall into the cargo hold, where they meet Professor Utonium and Rufus. After a brief scuffle, Professor eventually warms up to them and offers to show them his "house", a large trunk filled with his belongings. Suddenly, Dr. Drakken's men empty the cargo hold and dump the Professor's house into the sea. The loss of his house greatly upsets the Professor, and he vows to take down Drakken for sinking it. Drakken sets up a machine with which to suck great amounts of fish out of other people's boats, but the children and Professor manage to foil his plan, but end up destroying the boat's steering wheel in the process, and this causes it to go sailing right for the city. Cast: * Chip - Theodore Seville (Alvin and The Chipmunks) * Dale - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Monterey Jack - Scooby Doo * Zipper - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Fat Cat - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * Mepps - Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) * Wart - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) * Mole - Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) * Siamese Twins - ??? * Donald Drake - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Plato - Rufus (Kim Possible) * Juice Lee - ??? Quotes: * (Negaduck Picks up Scooby Doo): I am not a happy ducky. And when I'm not happy, I get mean! * Theodore and Simon: Coming through! Gallery: Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:397Movies